chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinead O'Brien
Sinead Siobhan O'Brien, nee Connell, is a character used by Lowri in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge. She is 24, Irish-American and has the ability of Weather Manipulation. She is married to Sean O'Brien, a cousin to Eoin Connell, the mother of Moira, Caylee, Adair and Farrell O'Brien, and an adoptive mother to Molly Sanders. She is by now an assistant manager at the restaurant where she works, and is also the public representative of those with abilities. Appearance Sinead is medium height, slim and willowy. She has pale blue eyes, and hazel coloured hair with golden highlights. She tends to dress quite simply, usually in jeans and t shirts, and a light layer of makeup. Personality Sinead is generally very sweet and kind and loving, and she finds it easy to get along with most people. She is sometimes quiet. She is naturally happy and peaceful, and she just loves being with the people she loves. However, she has a dark side if you hurt these people, or occasionally if you just hurt enough people. She's very lively and passionate and can occasionally be stubborn. She tends to be indecisive over little matters. Home Sinead and her husband own a house in New York City. They bought it soon after she discovered that she was pregnant, knowing that the apartment they'd owned earlier, which was in the centre of the city, would have been too small for a family of 5 people. Their adoptive daughter, Molly Sanders, and their four children also live with them. The house is a modern building, and large since they hope to extend their family even further in future. Sinead also inherited her parents' home, located in a town upstate, but she never uses it because it reminds her too much of her dead parents and she cannot bear to sell it. Ability Sinead's ability is the ability to manipulate the weather. With it, she can create, manipulate and prevent weather conditions, whether natural or caused by another evolved human. She can create winds strong enough to fly on, and alter temperature within a natural climatic range. She can create lightning and wind gusts to fight, and ad ownpour heavy enough to hide someone. The ability is still partially linked to her emotions, and for example she would create a storm when she's angry or afraid, create good, sunny weather when she's happy, and create downpours when she's upset. Family and Relationships *Father - Stephan Connell (deceased) *Mother - Mary Connell (deceased) *Maternal aunt - Aislinn Connell *Cousin - Eoin Connell *Cousin in law - Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell *Second cousin - Aito Connell *Husband - Sean O'Brien *Adoptive daughter - Molly Sanders *Daughters - Moira O'Brien, Caylee O'Brien *Sons - Adair O'Brien, Farrell O'Brien History Sinead's mother died of a cancer when she was 5. After this, she was raised an only child by her father, with the help of her maternal aunt. Due to this, and the fact that her parents had helped Aislinn to raise Eoin, they both grew up more like siblings than cousins. She manifested aged 15, and accidentally caused a violent storm in her hometown. Because of this, she kept her ability a secret and didn't use it often, until she met Sean O'Brien 2 years afterwards. He realised that both she and Eoin had abilities, and told them of his own. She and Sean began dating, and got engaged when she was 20. They were forced to flee into hiding when Building 26 agents raided their homes. When she explained to her father why she was leaving, he told her that her mother too had been "special". Sinead hid with the other 2 for several months, and they were joined by Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu. Sinead helped raid the prison complexes to free the captured evolved humans while negotiations were taking place. After this, she was at a loss for a long time, until she realised that the freak deaths of an ex-B26 agent and his family were the revenge work of evolved humans. Investigating this and planning to stop them, she recognised her fiance as one of them. She confronted him about it, and learned that he didn't know of the true nature of this group - he believed they were only trying to prevent a group of ex-agents who'd restarted their work, and didn't know about the murders. Together they began working to bring the group down. However, they were caught and imprisoned in one of the group's bases. Sinead succeeded in persuading Molly Sanders, a 15 year old member, to change sides, although she didn't know that Molly would then free them and burn all members alive in the base. Rooreru and Sinead saved the girl, and Sinead and Sean adopted her when it was learned that her family had all been killed by the ex-agents. Shortly after she and Sean returned from their honeymoon, she was approached by Samuel Sullivan, who persuaded her to join the Carnival. She did so. However, she eventually learned their true nature, and escaped with Eoin Connell after the Company's attack. She then travelled with others to help stop the Carnival attacking New York, and she persuaded the other members to turn against Samuel and leave, by revealing the truth of how Lydia had died. They stopped Samuel successfully, but suspicions were still aroused about how certain things had happened. This led Sinead to decide to reveal her ability to the world. In front of cameras and reporters, she climbed onto a Ferris wheel, stepped off, and created winds to fly herself down safely. In the aftermath of this, Rooreru revealed to her that her ability had showed her that Sinead was pregnant with twin girls. Months afterwards, Sinead followed the others to rescue Aito Kiryuu after his abduction, though they'd tried to discourage her and said it'd be too dangerous for a pregnant woman. She wasn't harmed during the fight, but when she was freeing the other captives a woman with DNA Manipulation lost control of the ability and sped her pregnancy forwards several months. Both daughters were born that day. Since then, she has been acting as a public representative for all evolved humans, and has also been promoted to assistant manager at work. She has recently given birth to twin sons. Strengths & Weaknesses Sinead is strongest when she's consciously using her ability. At this time, she has a lot of skill and control with it, and she can do a lot. It's a powerful ability, which she can easily use to defend herself physically. She also has good skills dealing with people, she's usually confident and she doesn't falter. She trusts her own judgement, and is right to do so. However, her control isn't perfect and she can still occasionally lose control of the weather when her emotions overcome her, though it is rarer than it used to be. This is usually when she's very angry, and will accidentally cause a storm. She always feels guilty over this afterwards even if none were harmed - which is in all cases - and it would be easy to use this fact to emotionally blackmail her. She's vulnerable to mental abilities. Etymology Sinead is a Gaelic name which means "God is gracious". Interestingly, her first name thus has the same meaning as her cousin's and her husband's. Her middle name is actually an alternate form of the same name, and therefore has the same meaning. Her surname of O'Brien means "from a family which is noble, strong and virtuous", and can also mean "hill". Her maiden name of Connell means "bold" or "valiant", perhaps referring to the bravery and bold nature she can sometimes show. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.